Singularity
by TealeafCustom
Summary: Heroes and Villains are two sides of the same coin. Uraraka Ochaco is an orphan child raised by the infamous Villain known as All For One, while her counterpart Toga Himiko enters U.A with dreams of being a Hero. A tale of Nature vs Nurture, and what could have been for two very different girls. Character Swap AU. Ochaco-centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BNHA.**

 **I don't know if this has been done before, but this is my take on a villainous Ochaco. Don't get me wrong, she is one of my favorite characters in BNHA.**

 **This fic will contain manga spoilers, beware. Go read the manga and support the mangaka!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Twin doors of solid steel were flung open roughly with a wave of the man's hand as he rushed into the abandoned warehouse frantically, a small child cradled in his muscular arms. Outside the building revving engines and yells could be heard as people began surrounding the building, arriving by the truckload.

Grunting in apparent pain, the man held his daughter with one hand while the other stretched out, fingers writhing with an unseen force to wrench the doors shut, pieces of scrap metal crashing into the entrance in a barrage of noise to form a barricade. Deep down he knew that flimsy barrier wouldn't stop them. Wouldn't stop _him_.

"Shhh… it's gonna be okay." He reassured the softly crying child. "Daddy's here. Everything is going to be just fine."

"Y-you're hurt." Four-year-old Uraraka Ochaco whimpered, fear in her eyes as she glanced at the wound on his chest. His once green dress shirt was beginning to stain with red, the wet fabric glistening in the dim light. "There's b-b-blood."

"No, no, I'm alright." The man smiled in an attempt to make her feel better. "It's just a little cut, nothing serious." _It was serious. He had to cauterize the deep wound earlier to stop the bleeding._ They had attacked him in broad daylight, having finally tracked down his true identity after all these years. He'd manage to neutralize at least four of them but not before taking a slash to the chest courtesy of a blade user. They had to permission to use lethal weaponry now; it only confirmed his fears that a kill order had been placed on his head.

The question was; did the same order extend to his little girl? Rumors and whispers from the underground caused him to fear for the fate of his daughter. The children of defeated villains had simply disappeared, whisked away to God-knows-where after the arrests of their parents. Nobody knew, and nobody cared either. There was even talk of kids being taken in by the Government for unethical projects- experimentation on their Quirks. The man shook his head angrily, clearing his thoughts. No way was he going to let that happen to his baby. He had rushed straight home to pick her up after the attempt on his life, trying to escape the city until they started tracking him again with their locator Quirk user. Deep down he feared for the fate of his child, wondering what would happen to her if he was defeated. It was all his fault that things had become like this. If only he'd been thinking ahead when he was younger.

If only he hadn't been a **villain**.

The girl sniffed, burying her face into his chest. Just as he was about to say something a new noise added to the cacophony outside, the chopping sound of helicopters roaring through the air. Air support, he realized. They were going all out this time... a sudden thought caused him to pause. _They didn't know that she was here with him_. He didn't have any choice but to bring her with him- there was no way he was going to die without seeing his daughter one last time.

Brilliant floodlights shone through the warehouse windows, the helicopters outside beginning to circle around the building as they probed for weak points. He cursed internally, knowing that they were trapped as long as those birds were in the air. The star of the show was almost here too, he'd have no choice but face him head on.

Hesitating, he gently lifted the girl's head, looking into her eyes. She had his eyes, but her mother's features. She looked so much like _her_ that it felt like he was losing _her_ all over again.

"Listen, Ochaco. Daddy's gonna put you in a cocoon. Like that cartoon about the caterpillar turning into a butterfly. It's gonna keep you nice and safe, alright?"

"S-safe from what?" She asked, her lip trembling slightly.

"Everything." The man shook his head sadly, eyes closed to hide his frustration. To him, this was the safest option he could think of. Any minute now the police choppers outside would open fire or some hero would start to bombard the building. There was no way he was going to risk her safety. "Look, sweetheart. Daddy… did a lot of things when he was younger. Bad... things."

For a moment, his gaze seemed to look right past her, eyes unfocused as memories began to resurface. This was his punishment for all his crimes. The weight of his sin seemed to rush back into reality, clawing from the depths of his mind and reminding him who he truly was.

"Bad t-things?" Ochaco whispered in disbelief. "You'd never do anything bad! You're the nicest daddy in the world!"

"I did, sweetie." He rubbed the top of her head affectionately. "And now the good guys are coming to take me away."

"Take you away?" She repeated blankly, before gasping and hugging him tightly. "No! They're not good if they take you away!"

 ** _"Come out with your hands up- We have the building surrounded!"_** The tiny girl flinched as a loud electronic voice boomed from somewhere above the building. The man narrowed his eyes in thought- They were getting cocky outside… _he's_ almost here. Wailing sirens and the thumping of boots could be heard as the men outside started to get into position. Time was running out.

"Ochaco, my dear, sweet child." He returned her tight hug, kissing her forehead gently. She could feel the fuzz on his chin prickling at her face. "Daddy has to go now. But whatever happens, know that I'll always love you."

"No! Don't go!" She wailed, clutching at his shirt with her tiny, shaking hands. Large tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks as she bawled uncontrollably. "First Mommy, now you?! Don't leave me!"

He gently peeled her off him, summoning large pieces of metal from around the warehouse. He combined the pieces, layer after layer of of metal warping and twisting to form a thick, solid protective shell. Naturally, he'd left her a few air holes to breathe out of. It wasn't over-protection; the upcoming fight would most likely destroy the entire building if they fought here. He needed to get the attackers away from here.

Ochaco struggled and flailed as he slowly placed her in the cocoon with his strong but trembling hands. "No, no, no! Don't go!" He ignored her cries even as he himself started to tear. He didn't want her to see this. Didn't want her to see him fight, to turn back into that monster.

"I'm so sorry, Ochaco. Daddy loves you."

"Daddy!"

The shell sealed itself shut, leaving only minuscule vital gaps to let air through. He'd built the cocoon in a way that it could be easily unlocked by removing a few pieces, but nearly impervious to brute force. He was sure that her rescuer would figure it out easily, if it truly was _that hero_ who was coming to face him. Her muffled cries and small fists thumping uselessly against the metal broke his heart, but he kept walking forward, looking back one final time-

The barricade he'd built earlier exploded inwards, sending fragments flying everywhere at tremendous speeds. The fragments seemed to curve around the man as they got near, spiraling off into the walls and ceiling instead of smashing into him. A few fragments pinged off the metal cocoon, bouncing off harmlessly.

Standing in the ruins of the warehouse entrance was a figure clad in magnificent red, his cape billowing out behind him majestically. Behind him dozens of police officers stood poised to fire, weapons at the ready.

The hero did not wear the trademark grin on his face that he often presented to the crowd. He wasn't smiling, his lips forming a thin line across his face.

"Magnus." There as no cheer in his voice, only a cold and flat statement.

"All Might." Magnus greeted, nodding. He said the hero's name with the voice of a dead man, empty and cold. So the symbol of peace was to be was his executioner. How ironic.

The two men stared at each other as the police officers kept well back, unwilling to risk getting caught in the crossfire. The cocking of weapons could be heard as every officer prepared to fire, sights trained on the villain. A heavy plasma cannon mounted on a police truck swung around to face him, a high-pitched whine filling the air.

"So this is it, huh? They've finally found me and initiated a kill order." The smaller man sighed, shrugging. "And here I was thinking I'd live the rest of my life in peace."

"You're too dangerous." All Might stated. His arms were folded, his tone resigned as he looked down at his adversary. "I wish there was another way, but there isn't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Magnus pulled out a cigarette from his mouth and lighted it, puffing away. One last smoke. "Even if you didn't take me down, I'm certain many others would gladly do it in your place. I'd rather go down fighting the _Amazing_ All Might."

"I never wanted to do this. The Council-"

"Spare me the preaching, big guy." Another puff of smoke. "Who knows, maybe your precious Council will learn from this and build a super-secure prison to house Class-S villains instead of outright killing them."

"…Learn from what?" The hero raised an eyebrow, asking although he already suspected what the answer would be.

"Oh, you know." Magnus flexed his fingers, his hands twitching. "What I'm about to do next."

The moment he finished his sentence four police cars slammed into All Might with blinding speed from every direction, forcing him back and sandwiching the hero between tons of steel before he could even react. The helicopters in the sky whined and warped like wet paper, crashing right on top of the trapped hero and exploding into a brilliant fireball. Ochaco watched from a tiny gap in her metal cocoon, stunned to silence as she watched the flames flow around her Father like a river around a rock.

 _ **"** **Light him up, open fire!** **"** _

The staccato burst of automatic weapons discaharging filled the air as every weapon trained on the villain fired, only to have the bullets stop just inches away from his skin. The plasma cannon whined and a bolt of burning blue energy roared from the red-hot barrel of the weapon, causing a conflagration of blue flames that saturated the area where he'd been standing. Ochaco cried out in horror as she watched the blue flames consume her beloved Father.

The officers stopped firing, taking the time to reload their weapons. All Might punched his way out of the wreckage, completely unharmed. They clearly didn't let down their guard and for good reason- Magnus stepped out of the inferno moments later without a scratch, the flames parting before him like a curtain. Around him tiny molten orbs floated in an orbit, the bullets he'd caught earlier melted by the extreme heat of the plasma bolt. The molten metal orbs melded together and shaped themselves into daggers, launching themselves at the stunned police officers before they could even move. Thirty-three bodies dropped to the ground lifelessly, impaled through their foreheads. The daggers targeting All Might simply bounced off him like rubber.

"No!" The hero yelled, too late to save the nearby officers. Ochaco gasped at her Father's ruthlessness and efficiency, unable to believe her own eyes. She was lucky she could only see him from the back; the villain looked absolutely monstrous as he growled at All Might, face twisted in rage.

"You and me, All Might!" Magnus roared and smashed the police truck into the hero, wrenching his hands as the vehicle folded in on itself to trap the hero in a prison of metal. Knowing that it wasn't enough to hold him, wreckage from the helicopters and nearby police cars were quickly added to the humongous pile, the hero's head sticking out as he struggled. "Let's finish what we started!"

With a grunt of exertion he struck, his magnetism punting the hero and his metal prison across the river and into a faraway office building on the other side with a thunderous crash. Ochaco could only watch helplessly as her Father flew off to the city center, adamant on fighting the hero. The shock and rush of emotions overwhelmed her poor childlike mind, causing her to faint even as she called out one final time.

"Da...ddy."

 **[x]**

"It's an absolute disaster, Toshinori." Gran Torino spat, surveying the wrecked coastline. "Millions of dollars worth of property damage. I'm more impressed that nobody got killed in the chaos."

The fight had lasted two whole hours, absolutely devastating the city's trading ports and coastline. The factory districts were also ruined beyond recognition, hundreds of tons of metal having been ripped out from those areas in Magnus' last stand against the hero. There was no final grandiose speech, no resolution to their problems. Just two men fighting like rabid animals until one proved victorious.

"His objective wasn't to hurt people, Sensei." They were back at the warehouse, having been informed that the police had found something that Magnus had left behind, an impervious metal cocoon of sorts. A Bomb Disposal Team stood some distance away as a man suited in heavy ballistic armor prodded at the object experimentally, various devices and instruments in his hands. "He just wanted to go down swinging."

"He certainly did a number on you." The older hero coughed, a sad reminder of how old he was getting. "That bit with the floating stadium? I didn't even know he was strong enough to do that. And don't get me started on the part where he threw a ship at you."

"We all suspected he was holding back but never to this degree..." The pro hero hummed, deep in thought. "Also, I've proposed the idea of a prison made especially for dangerous villains to the Council in my report."

"Wasn't that his idea?" Gran Torino asked incredulously. "You're gonna take the suggestion of a villain?"

"We can't keep going on like this, sensei. We're supposed to be heroes." All Might sighed, walking back into the warehouse. "Heroes don't kill."

"Oh, that's real reassuring." His former teacher grumbled, arms folded. "I hope won't have the same attitude when it comes to _you-know-who_."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Also, that's a rather unfair comparison."

" _Unfair_? That Magnetic maniac caused a Civil War in another country! Why'd you think they approved the kill order in the first place?!"

"I'm just saying it's not right for Heroes to kill." All Might argued, much to the chagrin of his mentor.

"We do what we must for the greater good." Gran Torino retorted, refusing to look him in the eye. "Sometimes you gotta break a few eggs to make an omelet."

All Might promptly sighed at his master's reasoning, opting to head towards the strange cocoon. He felt that it just wasn't right for heroes to kill. Heroes were supposed to be selfless icons of hope and justice. In his heart, Toshinori felt conflicted as his Sensei's teachings flowed into his ears despite doing his best not to listen. _For the greater good._

Sighing, he motioned to the armored policeman. "What've we got?"

"Sir." The defusal expert nodded at him, rapping on the surface with his knuckles. "It's not a bomb, that's for sure. The shell's at least twenty centimeters thick, like it was made to protect something."

 _Protect something?_

The hero's eyes widened, placing his hands over the cocoon as he examined it closer. It was subtle, but definitely there. Strategically placed weak points that would allow the cocoon to split open easily if someone had pried away at the correct spots. Someone with super-strength, he realized. Magnus had made this thing hoping that _he_ would open it.

 _It can't be. No, no, no, you dumb bastard._

Gingerly, he slowly removed the specific parts, resulting the cocoon splitting right down the middle to reveal it's contents. Soft breathing emanated from within the construct, confirming his fears.

A small girl around the age of four lay within, unconscious. Her tear-stained cheeks said all that was needed to be said as she mumbled in her sleep, calling out for her father. All Might paled as he realized what he was looking at.

"Oh no."

 **[x]**

The girl had no living family members so she was sent to foster homes in another city, but none truly accepted her. They had heard the rumors of her parentage in her old city and treated her with a mix of fear and revulsion, unable to see her a normal child. To them, she was the child of a villain.

All Might tried intervening by visiting the girl once in a while but every time he came she'd run away in terror, hiding behind the nearest object. He felt his heart sink as she stared at him from the chair she hid behind with wide, frightened eyes. To her, he was the man who took her Father away. And the way she looked at him… the fear in her eyes was almost pitiable, but when he looked a little closer he could see something else reflected in that terrified gaze. Hate.

Slowly but surely, his visits to the orphan girl stopped as time passed. All Might was a busy hero and he had people to save, villains to fight. A single girl was beneath the concern of the number one hero when thousands of other people depended on him daily. Eventually, the memory of the little orphan girl faded from his mind with the emergence of new villains everyday. All Might had forgotten her.

But she never forgot him. Nor did she forgive him. Uraraka Ochaco ran away from her foster home at the age of six, unable to cope with the physical, verbal and mental abuse from her foster families. Two years of being tossed around from hellhole to hellhole, still nobody wanted to take care of her. They didn't even choose to adopt her- this was an experimental Council-funded program designed to help 'rehabilitate' the children of villainous parents who lost custody of their kids. On paper it sounded like a good idea but the cruel reality was that the participating families were only in it for the money.

To them, she was a nuisance, a burden, a defective cog in the machine. Even the Council could not care less for the child of a villain. All it took was one bad day for her to snap, despair and hopelessness overwhelming her immature mind. She had broken a single plate that day while doing the dishes, resulting in another vicious beating, scolding and punishments from her 'new' foster parents, her third pair in two years.

It was too much for her, a confused and lonely child with no one to rely on. She'd rather be homeless than be abused like that ever again. So she ran. She ran as far as her little legs could take her, pocketing all the money she could find around the house, a truly insignificant amount as it ran out after two weeks even with her careful spending.

For awhile she survived on scraps while living in the slums of the city, stealing food and wallets wherever she went with her Quirk; Zero Gravity. Her Quirk made pickpocketing people slightly easier as she only had to tap a corner of their wallets to affect it. Sometimes people caught her floating the wallets right out of their pockets and gave chase angrily, at times like those she either ran or used her Quirk to float herself away to a higher spot where they couldn't reach or find her.

One day while she was munching on some stolen rice balls by the riverside someone odd approached her. A homeless old lady came into view, hobbling over to sit down beside her on the riverbank. She'd noticed the child, a girl on closer inspection, dressed in an oversized coat, watching the sun set as she ate. Naturally, she became concerned for the child for staying out so late.

"What are you doing here, kid?" She rasped, her wrinkled face frowning in confusion as she watched the girl with an observant eye.

"Eating." Ochaco replied, still munching away.

"No, I mean, what are you _doing here_." The old lady reiterated, still puzzled. "Where are your parents?"

"They're..." The girl stopped and sniffled, sadness emanating from her aura. "...gone. Mommy left long ago and Daddy got killed by All Might."

"Killed?"

Poor child, she thought. She must be one of those runaways from the Villain child rehabilitation program- word was getting out on the streets that the entire project was a complete and utter failure. Dozens of people had been sent to court and jailed, pandemonium in the courtrooms and prisons as the truth finally came out thanks to a group of dedicated investigators. A countrywide scandal, with people crying out at the injustice of how those poor kids had been treated.

"That's what the newspapers say." Another loud sniff. She happened to come across a newspaper bearing the article detailing her Father's death a year ago in one of her foster homes. She had cried for three days upon reading it. "But they got the date wrong... Daddy was taken away two years ago. They only reported it last year."

A Council cover-up, huh. The old lady shook her head, pitying the child. There was no way she was going to survive out on the streets like this, not for long anyway. If she didn't help the girl would end up either dying in a ditch or sold away to an even worse fate. The reason she'd avoided trouble was probably because of the dirt and the way she dressed in those oversized clothes- it made her look more like a boy than a girl. Sighing, the woman grit her teeth and made her choice to help the homeless girl.

"Would you like to come with this old lady? I can teach you how to survive out here."

So it was that Ochaco the orphan came to live with old lady Hanami in her little tent. Hanami was nice person, but was slowly losing her higher cognitive functions due to dementia. She had even taught the youngling proper pickpocketing techniques and how to keep herself warm by stuffing newspapers between layers of clothing she wore. Ochaco lived with the strange old lady in her makeshift tent for almost six months.

Much to her confusion and sadness, Old Lady Hanami simply disappeared one day seemingly out of the blue... the only keepsake she left to the child was a small silver necklace. She'd waited for an entire month before realizing her only friend was truly gone for good. It seemed that people she treasured were always leaving her. After the realization she'd spent weeks crying herself to sleep, alone and cold again once more.

Ochaco continued to live in the old lady's makeshift tent under the bridge near the river for another three months, wrapped in clothes she'd scavenged from nearby neighborhood houses. People living in the area often cared little for her; many chose to ignore the small, dirty-looking child. That was just the kind of place it was. It was every man for himself here; they couldn't afford to spare the time or energy to care for her. Little orphan Ochaco survived by stealing and scheming, sometimes even relying on the kindness of strangers as they dropped spare change into her tiny, grimy palms. Her Quirk allowed her to float into open windows at night and steal food and fresh water from apartments whenever she really needed to. Ultimately she decided not to take too much money from her victims since she remembered that money was important to them too, a lesson taught by her Father.

There was one other incident that was ingrained in her head, another moment where she encountered a small bit of kindness from a complete stranger. She'd been doing the same thing as always, levitating herself to reach into open windows to scavenge for food. So far she'd never gotten caught... until now. Then one night she'd been careless since she was so _hungry_ \- some people in her local area had discovered something was stealing their food while they slept, leading them to lock their windows at night. She could always steal from the higher leveled apartments but found the long distance to the ground too terrifying to traverse.

In the end Ochaco traveled further into the city than ever before, finally finding a small apartment with an open kitchen window. Careful not to make any noise, she floated over to the dinner table and stole some bread, storing it in a scavenged backpack she'd found in the trash. As she began to eat some while searching for more food a clattering noise behind her caused her to flinch, whirling around to find someone looking straight at her. A boy around her age stared wordlessly, mouth agape in wonder as she floated a meter off the ground, his All Might action figure forgotten on the kitchen floor. She stared right back, the piece of bread still held tightly in her mouth.

For a moment both kids stood still in stunned silence until Ochaco began panicking, a hand on the window frame as she prepared to fling herself out. The piece of bread in her mouth dropped to the floor, abandoned in her hasty attempt to run, or in this case, float away.

"W-wait!" The boy exclaimed softly, halting her escape plan.

She look back nervously, unsure. The curly haired boy now held a sandwich in each hand, retrieved from the nearby fridge. Ochaco hesitated before floating back down onto the ground, standing before him in the dark kitchen so that she could receive his kind offer. She slowly took one with both hands, nibbling away greedily. It was delicious.

He watched her eat curiously, having never seen someone this hungry before. Her unkempt, messy brown hair and crumpled, oversized clothes clued him in that she was homeless. A pang of pity resounded in his heart as he saw her gobble up the last remnants of the sandwich, so happy at such a simple thing. The girl licked her fingers after finishing and bowed, giving him a warm smile full of gratitude. Right at that moment, the boy decided he would try to help her- after all, it's a Hero's job to help those in need.

"I-I'm Midoriya I-Izuku." He introduced himself shyly, stumbling over his words. "What's your name?"

Now that she was this close to him she could see the freckles on his face, along with a slight tinge of redness on his cheeks. Just as she was about to reply, a female voice called out from the living room.

"Izuku, is that you in the kitchen? What are you doing in there?"

Both kids panicked immediately, Ochaco already starting to float off the ground.

"Quick, run!" Izuku whispered urgently, shoving the other sandwich into her hands. She nodded vigorously and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek to show her thanks, reluctantly floating out the window just in time.

Midoriya Inko flicked on the lights and looked around the kitchen sleepily, finding her son staring out the window with wide eyes.

"Izuku, what are you doing? Did you have a bad dream again?" She yawned, checking to see if he was alright. She suddenly noticed his entire face was red and warm to the touch, causing her to become fully awake and alert. "Goodness, you're burning up! Come on, I'm bringing you to the hospital!"

"Eh?" Izuku replied dumbly, still blushing and replaying the incident in his mind. The strange girl had kissed him!

"Oh dear, it's worst than I thought! Hang on, Izuku!" His mother cried out with worry, snatching her car keys off the table frantically.

 **[x]**

Ochako had tried to find the kind boy once again but failed, having stumbled upon his apartment by chance in the first place. As expected of a child, she wasn't very good with directions. She'd only managed to find her way back to her little tent because the bridge she lived under was a humongous landmark- all she had to do was levitate herself to a sufficient height and she'd be able to see it easily from any direction.

She would never forget Midoriya Izuku and his kindness, promising herself she'd repay him when she got older. Older, huh. She wondered how long she could keep living like this. Sadly, she resigned herself to stealing from random apartments again, raiding them for supplies when needed. Frankly it was quite impressive that no one had even caught her yet, a fact that she attributed to heroes having bigger problems to deal with. Scoffing to herself, she kicked an empty can lightly in frustration. That was it, wasn't it? Heroes always had bigger problems to deal with. Nobody cared for a weakling like her, nothing but a burden. Sniffling, she kicked the can again. That was part of the reason why she didn't want to go back to the Midoriya household- she would only be a burden to them. Nobody would come to help her... she could see it in peoples eyes when they looked at her. They thought of her as a street rat, dirty and abandoned. Some hero would probably take care of her, they reasoned. Not my problem.

 _Not my problem._

It was on a particularly cold day when she first saw him. **The man without a face.** He was sitting in the backseat of a shiny black car that had stopped by the side of the road while waiting for the traffic light to turn green, his car window open. Where his eyes and nose should have been there was only a mass of scar tissue, brown and lumpy flesh crisscrossing across his skin. A tube stuck out near the right side of his jaw, completing the grotesque image like a monster from a horror movie. He had no eyes so that meant he couldn't see her stealing, right?

She decided to ignore him as she continued to creep up on the inattentive phone-addicted customer at the roadside stall, tiptoeing forward and slowly dipping her fingertip into his half-finished bowl of Ramen without him noticing. She then used her Quirk on the liquid, levitating the glob of soup stealthily into the air as she shaped and guided it towards her waiting mouth, gulping down the stolen dinner hungrily.

Unbeknownst to her, the villainous mastermind All For One watched the little thief with mild amusement, having spotted her theft with his unknown form of vision and somehow able to see her without the use of his actual eyes. He observed and marveled at her fine control of her Quirk at such a young age, an innate understanding of how her power functioned that could only come from hard-earned experience.

Ochaco froze mid-slurp, having finally noticed that the disfigured man was staring at her. She shuffled from side to side with a few quick movements, testing to see if his head tracked her movement. To her increasing terror, his eerie gaze locked onto her like a heat-seeking missile. For a moment they stared at one another, neither of them moving until All For One smiled, a truly horrifying sight to a child to behold. The girl squeaked in fright, darting away into a nearby alley as she made her escape from the villain.

"Giran..."

"Yeah?" The driver of the car answered, turning back to face his boss.

"I think I've found something… interesting."

 **[x]**

The very next morning, Ochaco scouted around the area for more things to steal and eat. She had wanted to take a morning bath in the river earlier but the weather simply didn't allow it, the temperature having dropped drastically as the Winter season began rolling in. The oversized grey coat that hung around her skinny frame shook slightly as she shivered from the cold, sneezing. The coat was adult-size, the long sleeves completely covering her hands as she fumbled with her also stolen scarf, sneezing again.

A growl from her stomach caught her attention, prompting her to rub her belly and feel her bony ribs under the thick layers of fabric. She must be wearing at least two layers of clothing, she thought as she trudged along the alley. She'd been so scared by the strange faceless man yesterday that she'd run away without finishing her dinner, leaving her hungry and weak.

Ochaco groaned as she finally made her way to the roadside stall, only to find it closed today for some inexplicable reason. She usually bought food from convenience stores if she had money but had happened to pickpocket a nice, fat wallet from a salaryman last night, hoping to buy some breakfast from the same stall since the soup yesterday had been so warm and delicious. Where was she to go for breakfast now? The girl sniffled as she settled herself down, leaning against a nearby wall. She decided to wait and hope, perhaps the shop owner was running late today. Offhandedly, she wondered if he would even sell food to a dirty little thing like her.

The girl began to doze off, the weather making her feel sleepy. She couldn't help it, she was just so _cold_ , and _tired_ , and _hungry_...

The revving of a car's engine startled her, her body jolting awake as she looked for the source of the disturbance. Right in front of her was the same black car she'd seen yesterday, the one that the faceless man was sitting in. Panicking, she started to get up to run away as the windows rolled down, revealing the faceless man looking right at her.

Ochaco stopped, terrified. A primal part of her brain told her the man was dangerous and that she should run away as far and fast as possible. That was just what she was about to do until the man extended his arm out slowly, a small wrapped object nestled neatly in his palm. He was… giving it to her? She dared not approach, fearing a trap until the man unwrapped the package partially, revealing it's contents.

A delicious smell permeated the air between them as Ochaco finally realized what he was trying to give to her- a cheeseburger, fresh from the grill. He beckoned her to come closer, waving the burger from side to side.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Boss." A bespectacled man grunted from the driver's seat.

"I know I'm not very good around children... but it never hurts to try, Giran."

Ochaco inched forward cautiously as she sniffed the air, ignoring the conversation between the man and his driver. Daddy told her never to accept things from strangers but she was just so _hungry_ \- she couldn't even remember the last time she ate a burger. She finally stood before the man's outstretched arm, eying the food item from multiple angles carefully.

"Here... take it." All For One rumbled with his deep voice. "Go on, Child. I'm not going to hurt you."

Looking like she was afraid the meal was going to crumble into dust, Ochaco gingerly reached out with both hands and grasped her newfound breakfast, mouth watering slightly. She took a big bite, an explosion of flavor filling her taste buds. It tasted so _good_ , her eyes started to water. Then she really began to cry as a memory began to resurface; the last time she ate a burger was with her Father.

"Uuu-uuu-uuuuwahhhhhhhh!" The small child burst into tears as both All For One and Giran recoiled in surprise, not expecting such a strange reaction.

"Told you this wasn't a good idea." Giran sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It was never my intention to make her cry." All For One puzzled, slowly stepping out of the car to his full height. He towered over Ochaco, the girl taking a few steps back in fright while large tears still flowed down her rosy cheeks. "Shhh… it's gonna be okay, little one."

' _Shhh… it's gonna be okay, little one_.'

For a moment, the starving child remembered the very same phrase her father had uttered on the night they'd been separated. Deep down she knew her father was dead and gone, vanquished by the heroic All Might. But hearing that phrase again with the exact same wording… her starving, deluded, childish mind convinced herself that her father was standing before of her, scarred and disfigured from his battle against All Might.

"Daddy!" She wailed, crashing into one of his legs with a tight hug, clinging on and not letting go even when she felt him raising his leg.

"Child, I am not-" The villainous mastermind was interrupted from a loud snickering from his driver, which evolved into barely contained but muffled laughter as Giran chuckled. All For One never had any children of his own- the only child he'd interacted with lately was Shigaraki, whom he'd picked up a few years ago. Shigaraki had never reacted in such a strange manner, sounding tired and bored most of the time. He sighed, gently coaxing off the girl but to no avail as she held on stubbornly.

She began to cry harder, sobbing into his pant leg and staining it with her tears. Muffled exclamations came from the girl while she buried her face into the fabric, her burger temporarily forgotten as it floated in the air beside her.

"I am not your Father, little girl."

Ochaco looked up at his face, well, what was left of it, large eyes still glimmering wetly.

"Y-y-you're not?" She blinked owlishly, understanding slowly appearing on her features as she released her death grip around his leg. Her mind slowly started to focus, drawing up a mental image for comparison. It was true, the two men had different shapes and sizes... this strange man was much taller and thinner, she remembered her Father being stocky and shorter.

 _This person wasn't her beloved Father._

"You're… not him. You're not. S-s-sorry, mister." she choked and admitted, looking absolutely miserable as she glanced at him.

Her puppy-like eyes caused him to experience a strange emotion he hadn't felt in years, making him feel like he had to protect this tiny creature. Hmmmmm. He'd already been taking care of one child, so why not another? After all, he sought to rescue her from this hellish life in the first place, just like he'd saved Shigaraki.

"Would you like me to be?"

Wide, expectant eyes looked up at him, before rapidly starting to shimmer with girl's bottom lip trembled uncontrollably until she completely broke down.

"Uuuuuwwwwaaaaaahh!" She started to cry even louder this time, her eyes scrunched shut as wailed miserably. "I-... I-" she whimpered, her legs wobbling.

Behind the villain Giran facepalmed, having just realized that his boss had unconsciously reminded the girl that her real Father was truly gone.

"Oh dear." The girl froze when All For One went down on one knee so that they would be around the same height, looking right into her teary face. No child should ever look that miserable or frightened, he thought to himself. She seemed unsure of where to look, glancing around at the spot where his eyes should be before switching to his mouth, then back to the previous spot. "I meant no offense, little one. My apologies."

It took awhile for her to calm down as they waited patiently, Giran keeping a lookout in case anybody saw them. They certainly looked suspicious, two menacing-looking men talking to a ratty little girl in an oversized coat.

"Ummm… ummm… Daddy told me not to talk to strangers." She finally whispered, taking another bite of the floating burger while backing away slowly.

"I am All For One. Now we aren't strangers, are we?" Ochaco nodded hesitantly while the villain examined her with one of his scanning Quirks. So his hunch was right after all, she was exactly who he suspected her to be. This girl was the daughter of his old accomplice Magnus, reported to be missing almost a year ago. The girl had survived all by herself for so long? That was impressive, to say in the least. Not many kids her age would have been so resourceful.

"I knew your Father." She stopped mid-bite, her attention fully focused on him now. "Uraraka Ayato, also known as Magnus. Magnetic Quirk, worked with him quite a few times in his younger days. If I recall he was rather proficient at his job."

"You knew my Daddy?" Her lip started to tremble, looking as though she was about to cry for a third time.

The villain had always wondered what kind of legacy Magnus would have left behind. He anticipated a cruel individual that would be capable of burning down entire towns without batting an eye, not this… adorable little creature. Back in the day Magnus was infamous for his ruthlessness and charm; he'd even been one of the rare few villains that fought against the previous wielder of One For All multiple times to a standstill. The news of his death were hushed up by Government authorities until almost a year after his death; by then it was a monumental task for the League of Villains to track down his missing daughter. Here they had ultimately succeeded by pure chance; and now here she was before him, dirty and malnourished, but alive.

"He was… an old friend."

All For One rubbed her head gently, attempting to emulate what he'd seen when parents interacted with their kids. Giran secretly took a picture of them while they weren't paying attention. The girl squirmed nervously, feeling his large, rough palm on her scalp. When was the last time someone did that? She couldn't remember either. It felt somewhat nice and familiar.

"So… you're like an uncle?" Ochako asked, resuming her eating as she munched away slowly, savoring her meal.

"Something like that. Would you like to come with me, little one?" All For One placed both his hands on her small shoulders. It pained him to see the child of his old advisor reduced to such a state. Warped and misshapen he was, but he was human after all. Deep within that monstrous exterior a human heart still beat. She deserved better, she deserved to _know_. "You'll be safe with me. No more running, hiding or stealing."

"No more going to bed h-hungry?" The girl asked quietly, her voice lined with a faint hope.

"No more of that."

She looked at him, then at the burger in her hands before gripping it tightly. This was her one and only chance to find out more about her Father and the life he'd lived before she was born, not to mention the chance to live in a proper home.

"O-okay. But only because you're daddy's friend!"

"Excellent." The Villain stood upright, stepping aside to open the car door for her. "Come along, Child. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

 **[x]**

After a somewhat long journey they eventually reached their destination, a cosy little bar with a warm decor. There was nobody manning the counter, the place empty except for a small figure sitting in the corner facing a television. Noticing the return of his teacher, the figure paused his game and slowly made his way over to them.

Ochako found herself face to face with a boy slightly older than her, his dead-looking gaze boring right into her. She squeaked in fear, bolting behind All For One's legs and peeking out nervously.

"Sensei, who's this girl?"

"Shigaraki Tomura, this is the daughter of a friend and your new playmate. Play nice, you two." The villain lightly nudged the girl hiding behind him, prompting her to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Uraraka Ochaco. Nice to meet you, S-shigaraki-san." She stammered shakily, slightly afraid of the creepy-looking boy.

"Likewise." The boy replied lazily, looking bored as he retreated back to the television in the corner. He was completely uninterested in the new arrival, opting to go back to playing some video games instead. Ochaco couldn't help but feel a bit relieved as she saw him go.

All For One frowned, not expecting that kind of reaction from the boy. He'd thought Shigaraki would outright hate her or at least try to make friends with the girl, not ignore her completely. He'd have to make some adjustments to make sure that the two interacted and grew properly, monitoring their growth.

"U-um." She blinked as Shigaraki went back to his game, looking up at the towering villain before her. "Um, Do I call you Sensei as well?"

"You can think of me as a mentor, Child. Call me whatever you wish."

"O-okay. Sensei it is then."

"Go on." He nudged her again. "Go play with him."

"But he's scary!"

"He only looks that way. He's just being himself." The villain reassured her, Giran watching the entire exchange between the two with interest. "Try to befriend him- consider this your first official task."

"Y-yes, sensei." The girl nervously trotted up to the older boy, settling down beside him and watching him play. After awhile he finally noticed her beside him, turning to face her as she flinched from the sudden attention.

"...Want to play co-op?"

"I, um, don't know what that means."

"It means we can play together." He produced a second controller from the cabinet under the television. "Wanna try?"

"O-okay." She agreed even though not knowing what to do, confusion evident in her expression as she examined all the buttons.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you the basics."

The two men watched the kids, nodding with satisfaction. Just then, a door behind the counter opened and a smoky, intangible-looking man in a snappy vest stepped out.

"Ah- Sensei, Giran, welcome back. I've taken care of-" He paused, noticing that a second child had been added to his beloved bar. "Wha- what is _that_?"

"That, Kurogiri, is the daughter of our old associate Magnus." Giran explained, chuckling. Kurogiri and Magnus were a sort of frenemies back in the day, always having an argument over the smallest things. Even if they didn't get along with each other they still worked as two of All For One's trusted lieutenants. When Magnus retired early Kurogiri took his spot as advisor.

"Oh... oh dear. She's _that guy's_ offspring?"

Ochaco noticed the new arrival and yelped in surprise. "Woah, a smoke monster!"

"That's Kurogiri." The boy beside her answered. "He's the bartender."

"He looks weird. And spooky."

"...I can see she inherited her Father's bluntness." Kurogiri deadpanned. If he had physical eyes he would be narrowing them right about now.

Planning ahead, All For One began to think about his future schemes. Now he not only had one, but two children to raise into becoming the new leaders. They would make wonderful proteges, but he knew that only one would become his true successor in the end. He idly wondered which one would inherit his legacy, his empire.

Things were about to get interesting.

 **[x]**

Fourteen-year-old Midoriya Izuku stood in front of the entrance to U.A High school, preparing himself for the first step of being a hero. Other students his age strolled past as they too began to make their way into the school, ready to take the infamous entrance exams.

He exhaled nervously, calming himself down. _Remember the past ten months!_ He thought to himself. The training with All Might had been hellish but ultimately worth it as his body changed radically, tough muscle replacing soft and flabby flesh. He even followed the pro hero's instructions and swallowed his hair, accepting the responsibility of being a hero. The real question now was whether he could handle the power of the Quirk passed down to him, One For All.

 _I'm different now from what I was before. I've got to take the first step… to being a hero!_

Izuku stepped forward confidently… and felt his left foot catch onto his right, causing him to trip. He didn't even notice as his body already tilted halfway to the ground at a forty-five degree angle, too preoccupied in his little pep-talk to himself. _This is it!_

A sudden jerk on his uniform caused him to stop mid-air, much to his confusion. Looking back, he found a girl sporting messy blonde hair buns and a hime cut gripping the collar of his uniform, having stopped his fall and saving him from a world of embarrassment.

"Hmm? Hey, are you all right?" She asked, her yellow eyes surveying him curiously.

"Woooaaahh!" He struggled in her grip, attempting to right himself but to no avail. This girl was stronger than she looked, apparently. She pulled lightly on his collar and set him upright, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Sorry for grabbing you so suddenly. It'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" She clasped her hands together, nodding. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Eh? Uh- Um, er-" Izuku stammered, not sure on how to respond. It was the first time in years since he'd entered a proper conversation with a girl. A really cute one too. He idly noted the oversized cardigan she wore, paired with a classic sailor uniform.

"Let's do our best!" She grinned brightly, unconsciously showcasing her cat-like canine teeth. "See ya!"

With that she went on her way, strolling casually into the school and leaving Izuku standing there dumbstruck.

 _I talked to a girl!_

In reality, he didn't actually say anything.

 _Woooooooooaaaaaaah!_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked it.  
**

 **Author notes:**

 **So this chapter starts out with her villain backstory. Every good villain needs a backstory. Ochaco will appear as a teenage villain in the next chapter.**

 **Magnus is obviously based on/a homage to Magneto.**

 **I wanted to do more with the homeless old lady character but couldn't decide what to do with her. In the original draft she is supposed to be Recovery Girl's older sister. I don't see how that would have added to the story though. Memento Mori, maybe?**

 **Giran appears in both the manga and the anime. He's the shady-looking guy that introduces Dabi and Toga.**

 **I incorporated the lines from the movie IT for All For One's character. Props to those who noticed. Ochaco will float too!**

 **Shigaraki is not a love interest for Ochaco in this fic. They'll just be friends.**

 **The girl who stops Deku from falling flat onto his face is Toga Himiko from the Manga, who also appears in the newest episode at the end. She has _literally_ taken Ochaco's place in U.A!**

 **Ochaco and Toga will still keep their respective personalities. Ochaco will still be the cheerful upbeat girl, Toga will still be the lovable yandere-like girl. Not sure how that will work out but I'll try to make it work. And of course, Ochaco will be in the League of Villains, Toga will be in Class 1-A.  
**

 **As always, follow or fav if you like it. If you didn't, my sincere apologies.**

 **All feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter. This one's more focused on Toga! Don't worry, Ochaco will make an appearance as well.**

 **Note that I'll be using whichever names (first or last) that describe the characters better: Eg "Toga" instead of "Himiko" and "Ochaco" instead of "Uraraka".**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku looked around nervously at the crowd, observing how everyone preparing for the test. A surge of emotions went through him: anxiety, eagerness and fear all rolled up into a ball of uncertainty that stuffed itself down his throat. How was everyone so confident at this? It was the test for one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, for goodness sake! Upon taking a second glance at the other candidates, he realized they even had equipment to match their quirks.

A glimpse of movement caught his eye, bringing his attention to a familiar figure. It was the nice girl who had caught him from falling! To his surprise, she was playing with a razor-sharp butterfly knife, the weapon flipping end-over-end in her slim fingers gracefully. A massive combat knife was sheathed on the leather belt wrapped around her girly hips, along with a strange folded black cloth attached with a loop. A cloak? A closer look revealed a third blade with a wooden handle and sheath strapped onto her thigh. Talk about not matching expectations; he didn't expect her to be a close-combat type. Gulping, he began to walk towards her, intent on thanking her for the help earlier.

"Hey, you!"

A firm hand grasped his shoulder, making him turn back. It was the serious-looking guy from the exam briefing...

"What are you doing here- are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?" The taller teen glared, expression stony.

"N-n-no, of course not..." Izuku stuttered, backing away.

He could hear the crowd snickering, their snide comments cutting across the air like razor blades.

"That's the kid who was acting like an idiot at the front gate, right?"

"Yeah. The one who winced after being called out."

"I guess that's one less rival to worry about."

 _Lucky~_ They chorused, seemingly looking down on him. Appearances do matter, after all- and poor Izuku didn't make the best first impression with them.

 **"Okay, START!"**

Everyone stopped, looking towards the control tower in confusion. Start? Right now?

"What's the matter? There are no countdowns in real fights!" the pro hero Present Mic stood at its precipice, his hands whirling through the air vigorously. "Run, run! The die has been cast!"

 _Huh._

 _Huh?_

 _Huh?!_

Everyone had already rushed into the exam area, leaving the curly-haired boy in the dust. He cried out in distress and started chasing after them, yelling all the while.

"I'm already behind!"

 **[x]**

Zero points.

Zero points he had. Zip. Nada.

Izuku ran around the test complex wildly, breath short and panting as he looked around for a target. He had to get some points before the test ended, or everything would be in naught. All Might had placed his faith in him, to botch this once in a lifetime chance was absolutely unacceptable.

The curly-haired boy rounded the corner and entered a wide open intersection strewn with the wrecks of the green test robots. Metal and wiring flew everywhere as the other participants tore the machines apart with their Quirks, each and every one of them hoping to even score a chance to enter the esteemed U.A. high. A tall figure blurred as he zoomed bast, using his momentum to launch a devastating kick against a two-pointer bot. The boy who lectured him earlier!

"That's 45 points!" The teen announced to himself, before speeding off in search of a new target.

 _Huh?_

Nearby a blonde girl in a cardigan flipped and twisted through the air gracefully, jumping from bot to bot like a kid playing hopscotch as she jammed her knife into key points on their metal bodies and shutting them down instantly. The nice girl who helped him at the entrance!

"37 points!" She leaped off her current robotic victim and landed with a near-perfect combat roll, preserving her momentum as she dashed towards a three pointer-bot with a blade in each hand, laughing wildly. "Hahahahahaha~!"

 _Huh?!_

Everyone was getting points left and right while he still had zero points. Time was running out, he couldn't afford to be afraid now! Izuku started to panic, head swiveling from side to side and desperately searching for a robot to defeat. He had to find one, and he had to find it fast before someone else claimed it.

A thunderous crash caught his attention as he whirled, facing the source of the noise. A robot? If he so, he should claim it for himself before-

Before...

The behemoth stared down at them from above, eight red eyes arranged in a grid glowing like burning coals. It wasn't just big, it was _humongous_ \- the machine towered over them, taller than a building as it pressed its massive metal hands along its side, concrete cracking and glass shattering when it advanced. The building started to crumble under its grip, causing a colossal explosion of dust and rubble.

The examiner, Present Mic, mentioned this earlier. The zero-pointer that everyone should try to avoid- he never mentioned how overwhelming it would be to face it up close. The construct raised its fist slowly… then brought it down into the ground with a deafening crash of metal against asphalt. A few of the smaller participants were thrown back violently from the shockwave, confused and stunned by the sheer power of this new enemy. Those that got up first immediately began to run in the opposite direction, intent on evacuating the area.

Izuku stumbled backwards and tripped, landing on his bottom while still staring at the gargantuan robot. He was petrified, unable to stop shaking though his base instincts told him to run away, to get as far away as possible from the unstoppable threat. The tall boy in glasses ran past him, sparing only a single glance before he sped off.

' _This is a disaster! I've got to run, and still find a way to get more points!_ ' Izuku thought to himself as he scrambled up from the ground, tears already starting to brim in his eyes. ' _Shoot, shoot shoot, I'm still at zero points!_ '

" _Less than two minutes left!_ " Present Mic's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, the announcement bringing a fresh wave of dread into the young candidate's heart.

' _Two minutes?!_ ' Memories of training with All Might at the beach flashed through Izuku's mind. All that hard work: blood, sweat and tears. It would be wasted if he were to fail now! ' _Everything that All Might gave me will be wasted!_ ' The thought was enough to make him cringe in despair as he ran, not daring to look back.

"Ouch!"

A girlish voice cried out from behind him… _and he looked back_. The blonde girl from earlier was flat on the ground, pushing herself up weakly as she winced in pain. Her leg was trapped under the rubble caused by the zero-pointer bot, causing her to struggle in an effort to pull herself free but to no avail. She was stuck immobile as the mechanical monster loomed over her tiny form, advancing with each passing second.

' _It'd be bad luck if you fell, right_?' The memory of her cheerful grin flashed in his mind as he watched her look back at the zero-pointer, her yellow eyes widening in panic. The rumble of the machine's tank treads were getting louder now. She'd be crushed into a pulp if she couldn't free herself...

 **Midoriya Izuku made his decision.**

Gritting his teeth, he turned around rushed forward towards the machine in spite of his growing fear. Every step he took felt light as adrenaline coursed through his veins like fire. The boy flexed his legs, feeling power surge through the tendons of his limbs… _and he jumped_.

For a moment, he flew. He soared towards the robot, fingers flexing and forming a fist. The sleeve on his right arm disintegrated into countless scraps as the power of One For All roared through his muscles, an arm cocking back in preparation for the punch. There was no need to wait, no need to plan. Just pure thought converted to action.

' _Squeeze your buttocks and yell this inside your heart-_ '

Izuku swung, generations of heroic legacy wrapped into his balled fist. The power of heroes gripped in the palm of his hand.

 **"SMAAAAAAAASH!"**

He scored a direct hit on the machine's face, tons of metal crumpling under the blow like wet tissue paper as his fist impacted. There was the sound of steel twisting and warping as behemoth groaned, toppling back as the force of the punch rippled throughout its frame, explosions blooming along the entire superstructure. On the ground, every participant watched the miracle before them with mouths open in awe.

More explosions crackled and popped on the behemoth's metal exterior, its systems failing and shutting down critically. The giant collapsed to the ground on its back, defeated by a single boy.

' _I did it!_ ' Izuku thought, heart racing as he saw it fall.

" _One minute left!_ "

The announcement woke him from his stunned state, reminding him he was still high in the air.

"Wooo-woooo-woooooaaaaaahhh!" He dropped like a rock, the ground rushing up to meet him as his body angled to the ground headfirst.

' _Wait, this is All Might's power! I'm able to jump this high now, so landing should be a piece of cakeeeeeeeeeee?!_ '

Blinding pain and agony seared through his brain, his right arm and both legs flapping uselessly in the air as he fell towards his certain doom like a broken bird- the adrenaline in his veins was wearing off. His bones had been shattered by the power of One For All, unable to handle the sheer strength that coursed through them. All Might's words began to echo in his head.

' _You have become a proper vessel, but it was one that was made in a hurry. Prepare yourself for the physical repercussions it will have on your body._ '

' _I'm such an idiot! A mere ten months was just barely enough time- I can just barely hold this borrowed power. I was being conceited for a second!_ ' Izuku clenched his teeth, the sensation of falling and the pain of feeling his broken limbs was nearly unbearable. _'I've only been given the right to stand at the start line!'_

His thought process seemed to quicken as the ground became closer and closer. ' _Think think think! What do I do?! Detroit Smash! If I aim that move at the ground then-_ ' He only had his left arm remaining, his other limbs broken with All Might's power. ' _I just gotta- time it right- too early or too late and I'll die! Even if I succeed, I still won't have any points!_ '

Izuku clenched his remaining fist, preparing for the inevitable impact. ' _But if I break my left arm, there's no way I'll pass!_ ' Better to not pass than to end up a bloody stain on the pavement, his mind reasoned. The ground was growing closer and closer, he drew his left arm back-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled incoherently, about to unleash another bone-breaking smash. A blur appeared at the edge of his vision as something large and white slammed into his broken body, catching him mid-air and landing heavily with him in its arms in a princess carry.

His rescuer was a tall, muscular older woman who was wearing a strangely under-sized sailor uniform, her clothing clearly too small for her size. Glancing down she knelt down on one knee, putting down the boy gently on the asphalt. Without a word the woman suddenly turned away, looking nauseous as she grabbed a large black cloak at her feet she had seemed to place on the ground beforehand. Izuku watched with confusion then realization in his eyes as her form started to melt like hot wax, revealing the shorter and smaller figure of the blonde girl who was trapped under the rubble earlier.

The girl put one hand to her mouth while the other quickly wrapped the cloak around her torn clothing, eyes scrunched shut in discomfort. The cloak seemed to contort to her body when she tapped a hidden button, changing to become a skintight suit as it shrunk around her skin to fit her girlish form.

"Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick." She groaned painfully, stumbling away from him to make sure she didn't puke on his broken body. Talk about adding insult to injury. Then, the poor girl threw up her breakfast a few feet away from him.

Izuku shuddered, still feeling the pain spiking through his body like an electric current. ' _I'm safe… No, she saved me. Is she alright? She looks uninjured, at least._ ' The shape-shifter propped herself against a large piece of robot wreckage, still dry heaving as she slid her back down to the ground and came to rest in a sitting position. ' _I'm so glad… and thank you!_ ' He started to drag himself along the ground with his remaining good arm, the desperation clear in his eyes.

"If only I could just get one point!"

 _ **"Time's up!"**_

The announcement confirmed his worst fears; he had failed to even get a single point as the test ended. Shocked by the revelation the injured boy collapsed, unable to take any more as unconsciousness claimed his exhausted mind.

 **[x]**

 **[One week later.]**

It was unbelievable. Izuku clutched the letter with trembling hands, seconds away from tearing it open like a Christmas present. He could hear his mom faintly pacing outside his room, no doubt there to comfort him should the worst case scenario appear. Gulping, he gathered his courage and tore open the letter, revealing a silver disc that plopped onto his table unremarkably.

What happened next was far more impressive. The wondrous visage of All Might appeared, announcing his arrival.

 _ **"I am here, as a projection!"**_

"All Might?! Huh-" He looked down at the letter, then back to his Hero's victorious grin. "I thought this was from U.A?!"

" _It's been awhile, Young Midoriya. There's been much to deliberate on so I had to do some paperwork, so I couldn't contact you. I'm sorry._ " All Might cleared his throat and continued unabashed. " _I'm in this town for one reason only- I've come to teach at U.A._ "

 _All Might, at U.A!_

A hand popped into the projection from somewhere off-screen, prompting for the hero to speed things up.

" _Hmm, what's that? Get to the point?_ " An irritated wave from the hand. " _But there's something I want to tell- Whatever I want to say later can be said later? Ah, fine. Alright._ "

" _Ahem. Even If you passed the written portion, getting zero points in the practical… naturally results in failure._ "

Izuku looked down in disappointment, clenching his fists. The thoughts of his past failures seemed to come back to haunt him, their voices echoing in his mind like phantoms.

 _'What's a Quirkless loser like you gonna do about it, huh, Deku?!'_

 _'There was absolutely no reason to put yourself in harm's way!'_

 _'I'm pathetic.'_ The boy grit his teeth, swallowing his regret.

" _But that's not the end of the story! I'm also an entertainer, please watch the screen._ " All Might boomed, pointing at another screen within the screen as he clicked a remote. Izuku looked up in confusion as the video started to play.

A girl with messy blonde hairbuns came into view, looking nervous but also rather excited as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

" _Excuse me, but-_ "

The nice girl?

" _She came to see us right after the test! Why, you ask? Stay tuned to find out!_ "

" _Um, there was this curly-haired boy with freckles, you know the one? He's, uh, totes plain-looking._ " She gestured wildly with her hands in an effort to describe said messy hair. Izuku slowly realized she was talking about him. _It's me!_ Present Mic was listening to her story, nodding silently.

" _Is it possible for me to give him some of my points?_ "

Izuku froze, barely able to believe his own ears. What?

" _At the end, I heard him say: 'If I can just get one point,'! So I thought, maybe he was still at zero points..._ "

The memory of him in the classroom resurfaced and Izuku seemed to hear the jeers of his classmates once more.

 _'What can you even do?!'_

Another memory, his poor mother sobbing pitifully into his tiny chest as they cried together.

 _'I'm sorry Izuku! Mommy's so sorry...'_

" _I want to at least repay his kindness… at least however many points he lost because of me-_ "

The girl looked so happy, a warm smile full of gratitude blooming on her features. Izuku breathed in, eyes widening.

" _I want to say thank you to him!_ _That boy… he saved me!_ " She cheered, fists pumping into the air. He stood up, ignoring the chair rolling back noisily. The blonde bowed deeply, all while still affirming her earlier request. " _Give him some of my points!_ _Pretty-please, with a cherry on top!_ "

The video paused, zooming out to reveal All Might's massive back facing the camera.

" _In addition to now having a Quirk, your actions spurred others to act._ " He turned, trademark grin on his face. " _The exam the other day was not only graded on villain points!_ "

With another beep, the video resumed.

" _Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points._ " Present Mic explained to the confused girl, before reassuring her by patting her head and tussling her already messy hair. " _Anyway, there's no reason to give him any, little listener._ "

" _You see, we weren't just watching for villain-based points! A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all! Call that lip service? Bring it on!_ " All Might faced the camera, confident and proud. " _This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice!_ "

A green chart filled with numbers appeared behind the hero, scrolling lines of data came into focus as the numbers loaded. " _Rescue points were also a factor here! Another fundamental way for U.A to evaluate you!_ "

The chart zoomed in to one specific name. His.

" _Midoriya Izuku, Sixty points!_ "

He gasped loudly, expression contorting and overwhelmed with emotion.

" _And Toga Himiko, forty-nine points!_ "

All Might smiled, his cheerful attitude never faltering. " _You both pass._ "

Izuku could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He made it. Against all odds, he had succeeded on the first step to becoming a hero. "This is too crazy..."

His hero extended an open hand towards the screen, beckoning him to his destiny. " _Come, young Midoriya._ "

He gulped, hands trembling and eyes wet. His childhood dream… and now he was ready to take his first step.

" ** _This is your Hero Academia!_** "

Months of hard work had led to this very moment. In the end, it had all been worth it; Midoriya Izuku's dream high school life was about to begin.

 **[x]**

So much for the first day of school, Izuku thought. Unfortunately for him, both Bakugo and the tall boy who reprimanded him at the beginning of the entrance exam shared the same classroom as him. Izuku could already imagine what the coming weeks would be like. He jolted slightly when the taller teen came to notice him, marching over with a serious look on his face.

"I'm from Somei private academy-" he started to introduce himself, until Izuku cut him off with a nervous wave.

"I, um, heard you when you introduced yourself to Kacchan. Ah…I'm Midoriya Izuku." The curly-haired boy gulped, not used to facing someone that looked so serious. "P-pleased to meet you, Iida.

"Midoriya, you perceived the true nature of that practical exam." Tenya Iida, his newest classmate, admitted sourly as he grinded his teeth together. "I did not… I misjudged you! As much as I hate to admit it, you're the superior candidate."

Just as Izuku was about to retort that he didn't actually perceive anything, an excited voice behind him broke his concentration and caused him to jolt once more.

"Ah! That curly hair!"

He turned to face the newest arrival to the classroom, only to meet the blonde girl he'd saved in the exam, now up close and personal.

"The plain-looking boy!" She chirped, looking him up and down with a warm smile on her face.

'It's that nice girl! She's too cute in that uniform!' Izuku thought to himself, doing his best not to back away nervously. He wasn't exactly a smooth talker when it came to girls.

"You got in, just like Present Mic said you would! Makes sense though, that punch was awesome!" The girl punched the air cutely, imitating his assault against the zero-pointer. "Smashu~!"

"Umm, no, I-I mean, I have to thank you for speaking on my behalf… I… well…" He sputtered, face getting redder while she didn't seem to notice.

 _Woah, she's so close_. She didn't seem to mind, perfectly fine with invading his personal space being the hyperactive girl she was.

"So we've got our entrance ceremony and guidance sessions today, yeah?" she rambled on, eyes gleaming with enthusiasm. "I wonder what our teacher will be like. Aren't you nervous?"

Before anyone could reply, a gruff voice interrupted their little conversation.

"If you're here to socialize, then get out."

In the hallway outside the classroom was an occupied sleeping bag, the man inside looking unkempt and gloomy as he gazed at them with half-lidded eyes.

"This is-" He produced a juicebox, then emptied its contents with a single slurp. "-the hero course."

Everyone stared at the figure, too stunned and unsure of how to reply until the blonde broke the silence with an excited high-pitched squeal.

"Uwwwahh, a caterpillar! You're a caterpillar, mister!"

"…I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you." The man sighed unfazed, still looking bored and tired in his comfy yellow sleeping bag.

The same thought ran though everyone's minds at the same time. _This guy's a teacher? **Our** homeroom teacher?_

"You're a caterpillar, Sensei!" Toga reiterated, happy as can be.

 **[x]**

 **[Meanwhile, in Chiba City...]**

Uraraka Ochaco sailed through the air effortlessly, powered by her gravitational Quirk. She was currently dressed in a short, black body-hugging dress that emphasized her hips and legs, coupled with dark stockings with spats underneath and a pair of petite dress shoes. A pastel pink coat attached to her back via her Quirk was trailing behind her like a cape, the long sleeves billowing in the wind. A helmet with a darkened visor sat atop her head, hiding her facial features.

For the past few years she'd improved upon her Quirk by great leaps and bounds under the strict guidance and teaching of her teacher, so much so that she'd even gained some secondary abilities.

One such ability was to manipulate gravitational forces instead of just removing them, specifically control of 'directional gravity' on anything her Quirk affected, or rather, which direction gravity was pulling in. She adjusted her personal gravity forward to propel herself, it wasn't much of flying but more of falling forwards into the air with style. Another improvement she'd made to her Quirk was the fact that she was now able to cancel her effect with her mind instead of touching her fingertips together. It made things much more streamlined in combat situations.

Behind her she could hear the stomping of boots and the angry yells of a hero squad right on her heels. A sentai ranger squad, to be precise. Those guys were always so persistent and were especially dangerous when they worked as a team. They were mostly famous for their trademark super-move that combined all their abilities into one big blast guaranteed to deal some tremendous damage. There were even rumors that they had secret super robot mechs that could combine to form one big mech. She had dismissed that rumor as absolutely preposterous. Giant robots? It sounded like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon.

"Stop right there, criminal scum!"

"Halt, evildoer!"

"You won't get away with this!"

They were also prone to cheesy lines like those while in combat. What a pain in the neck. Ochaco ignored their cries, navigating her way through the coastline facility while dodging blasts that whizzed past her by inches. A quick look around told her all that she needed to know- they had evacuated the area once she entered it to prevent collateral damage. Perfect.

Target acquired. She whirled mid air to face them, giggling demurely as she kept herself afloat. Not that they could see her laugh- her darkened helmet visor kept most of her face hidden.

"Too late, Heroes!" Ochaco tapped a pile of nearby steel beams in an unfinished construction area, floating them into the air and angling them towards the secret hero radio transmitter tower.

With the destruction of this particular tower, she could punch a great big hole in the experimental hero communication net would take a least a few days to recover, allowing their other agents to slip in and out of the city with that window of opportunity. Now that she thought about it, the distraction she was causing now was probably letting some people take action at this very moment without attracting the attention of the heroes. _Since they were currently right in front of her._ _Just as planned, Sensei!_ Anyways, why was a super secret hero comm tower near the coastline? Probably to throw off potential saboteurs or something. She didn't know and frankly didn't care either.

"Stay away from that transmitter, girl!" Red ranger, probably their leader, barked angrily while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Make me." With a wave of her hand, the steel beams sped towards the transmitter with frightening speed, crashing into the structure with a horrific squeal of wrenching metal and sparking electronics.

"Oops. My hand slipped." Ochaco laughed, enjoying the hero team's stunned reactions. "I'm so clumsy~!"

A fire flared into existence within the wreckage and shortly blew up in a small explosion, confirming that the sensitive electronics had been utterly destroyed. Phase one complete. All she had to do now was get out of here-

"You're not going anywhere!" A pink dome of translucent energy blanketed the area, forcing Ochaco to stop mid-air before she slammed into the energy field.

The villainous girl narrowed her eyes, recalling the briefing about these particular heroes. Pink ranger, Quirk creates a huge energy dome, Only she can control who enters or leaves it. No one except her and her single target can be harmed while within said field. Has to be inside her own dome to activate it.

Red ranger charged into the dome, shortly accompanied by Green ranger. Green leaned back and fired a blast of something nearly invisible from his open palms, while Red created a surge of fire. The resulting explosion was a deafening thunderclap that split the air, the shockwave knocking her into the ground. She scoffed and kicked off the concrete, remembering their respective Quirks. Thick, billowing smoke clouded the area from the damage to the surroundings. The two idiots had blocked their own line of sight against a faster opponent: her. What a rookie mistake.

Green, Quirk that creates highly pressurized blasts of air but has to take deep breaths to charge it. Red, Quirk that creates fire from his extremities, mainly his hands and feet. Oxygen plus and Heat and Fuel. Together they combined their Quirks to create massive controlled explosions only to stun, not kill. They were heroes, after all. Now they couldn't be hurt while inside that stupid energy field so they could use their combo move as much as they liked.

It was already clear to her which one among the multicolored heroes was the biggest threat. Ochaco shot into the air and back through the thick smoke, searching for her target. _There._ She exploded from within the smokescreen, slapping Pink across the helmet and imbuing the Hero with her gravitational effect. Another blast from the pair clouded their vision but she ignored it, using her helmet's thermal vision to spot them easily in the smoke.

"Eeek!"

Pink barely had any time to cry out before Ochaco flung her across the dome, straight at her comrades. The teenage villain continued dashing within the smoke and brushed her fingertips along the wreckage of metal as she passed, sending several large pieces of it cartwheeling through the air in the two ranger's direction.

The female ranger was then inadvertently subject to friendly fire by her teammates, who had begun to shoot down everything they saw rushing at them through the thick smog thanks to the pieces of wreckage Ochaco sent their way earlier.

"Aggrh!" Twin blasts of air and fire hit the Pink ranger dead center mid-air, knocking her unconscious with an explosion. Her teammates lunged in to catch her, checking on her condition.

"Crap, sorry Pink!"

"She's out cold! The arena trap-"

True enough, the dome popped like a soap bubble once its master had been knocked out. Now free of her pinkish confinement, Ochaco took to the skies.

"Plan B! Do not let her escape!"

 _Bzzzt!_

Streaks of yellow energy barely missed her, forcing the girl to retreat back down to earth. A second attempt, this time to box her in with long range attacks while their heavy hitters closed in. Not bad. Ochaco squinted, eying the figure around a hundred meters away. Yellow ranger. Long-range electrical energy bolts that get more powerful proportional to the distance traveled. Their mobile artillery and sniper. If she had continued her ascent he would have shot her right out of the sky. On the ground he couldn't risk his energy blasts hitting his teammates- he'd have to take his time to aim real slowly and carefully.

Red closed in, followed by Green. He swiped at her, unleashing a wave of fire that she sidestepped with little effort. The teen villain then dodged a flaming kick, wagging her finger teasingly. This close to each other they couldn't use their explosion attack without getting caught in the blast themselves.

"Hold still, you little troublemaker!"

"Sorry, I don't do requests." Ochaco smirked, expertly avoiding his precise kicks and bursts of flame. A second later and she was backflipping over Green's blast of air, grabbing hold of his uniform and turning him weightless. The girl twisted his arm and propped his body up as a human shield then pushed him forward, releasing her grip on him just in time for his floating body to receive a bolt of yellow lightning.

"Auuuuuuuuuugh!" The hero went slack in the air, limbs hanging and limp as she tossed him into a corner with her Quirk.

"Dammit, Yellow!" Red yelled indignantly into his helmet, despite having just committed the same act of friendly fire against Pink.

"What's the matter, hero?" Another deft flip and she in range, her hand rearing back and preparing to strike. "Feeling a little _light-headed_?"

"Plan C!" The crimson-clad hero howled, a literal wave of water answering by crashing into her from the edge of the docks. The liquid surged and flexed into a sphere, encapsulating her in a watery prison as Red picked himself back up, panting from exhaustion. Of course… Blue ranger. Quirk that turns himself into water. She'd been wondering where he was. Sneaky little snake, he had hidden himself in the sea and made his way to her while underwater. A secret weapon they'd kept in reserve.

"Keep her there! Yellow, hold your fire!"

Ochaco gurgled and frowned, keeping calm even with her air supply cut off. The liquid felt thick, feeling more like slime than water as she tried to swim through it but to no avail. She'd definitely have look into purchasing a sealed helmet with its own oxygen supply after this. Were they trying to drown her on land? How un-hero like. No, she reasoned: they were probably trying to let her waste energy by struggling, then give her air at the last moment. Only one thing left to do, then. Grunting, she activated her Quirk on the entire body of water, floating it into the air.

"Wha-" Blue bubbled in his watery voice, before crying out in alarm as the giant glob of water that was his body shot straight up into the sky. They hung hundreds of feet in the air for a moment before plummeting straight down, Blue screaming in fear while Ochaco laughed with exhilaration soundlessly in the water.

The glob slammed into the concrete, liquid splattering everywhere in a burst of water from the huge impact. Red was sent flying back into a pile of scrap metal, incapacitated by the sheer force of the blow. In the impact zone, Ochaco floated a meter off the ground, coughing to clear out the remaining water in her mouth before shaking herself off. Looking around her, she saw the puddles of water already starting to gather slowly, no doubt to form back into Blue. What a resilient Quirk.

As she righted herself, the villainess ducked just in time for a streak of electrical energy to whizz right over her head. Ah, right. Yellow. She turned herself weightless and kicked off the ground towards the ranger, closing the distance of a hundred meters in three long strides before he could fire off another shot. Seconds later she was inches away from his face, grinning brightly. This close, Yellow's electricity had the strength of a ticklish feather, no threat to her or anyone for that matter.

"That was fun!" Ochaco beamed, nodding excitedly. "Great strategy you guys had, but you should have brought out Blue earlier instead of keeping him as a trump card. You know, divided we fall and whatnot."

Yellow backed away slowly, confusion apparent in his body language even with his masked helmet on. Should he make some distance and try to zap her? No, she was too fast when she turned herself weightless- Maybe he could use his gloves which had been slowly building up charge to stun her-

"I'm gonna go home now, okay? If you try to shoot me in the back," Ochaco leaned in close, her voice a dangerous whisper as it sizzled through his helmet menacingly. "I'll fly you out a hundred miles and drop you off into the middle of the Sea. How'd you like that, battery boy?"

So she had suspected that he'd been charging up his electricity. Yellow let the energy dissipate into nothingness, unwilling to face her wrath. He didn't have enough charge right now to stun her anyways. The hero gulped nervously, holding both his arms up in surrender. Today, the Rangers had lost this battle. _What a shameful display,_ he thought. _Losing to a teenage girl. Unbelievable._ Ochaco patted his shoulder encouragingly, causing him to flinch. For a moment he thought he felt something brush against his leg, but it was probably just his imagination.

"No need to be so twitchy, sparkplug! I mean, they probably have one or two ships passing by every few hours that would eventually rescue you. _Lighten up!_ "

At those final few words, the hero felt himself turning weightless and starting to float off the ground. Before he could panic or say anything the effect ended as fast as it had started, causing him to fall right back to earth.

"Alrighty, I've got to go now, it was nice meeting you guys." Red groaned painfully from his pile of scrap while Blue gurgled, already halfway reformed. Green and Pink lay in a crumpled heap, still out cold. The villain vigorously shook hands with the confused hero before floating off into the air, waving goodbye. "See ya next time!"

 _Next time?_

Ochaco shot off into the sky, slowly becoming a speck as she made distance. Yellow looked at his still shaking hand, then back to the horizon before collapsing onto his ass. She had… spared him? What a strange girl.

She was kind of cute, too. Scary, but cute.

 **[x]**

The teenage girl hummed a little tune, a plastic bag with the label 'Chao Bao Zi' in her hand swinging back and forth lazily. She'd made sure she wasn't followed as she strolled down the dirty street, ignoring the hungry looks from guys she passed while dressed in her comfy civilian clothes. A lovely little girl like her was rather out of place in a dark, seedy district like this. She finally reached a dimly lit warehouse guarded by a small pair of dangerous-looking men, who nodded respectfully and opened the heavy steel door for her with a loud creak.

Ochaco entered the dark, secret hideout and made her way past the large storage tanks containing misshapen abominations with exposed brains, through the pitch-black winding corridors until she found a door protected by a pass code. She promptly keyed in the number from memory and entered with a big smile on her face.

"Sensei! I'm baaaaaaaack~! I blew up that super secret radio tower, just like you asked me to!"

Hearing no response, she called into the dark once more, unafraid of what lurked beyond.

"I bought some meat bunnnnsss~"

"Keep it down, will ya? The boss is in a call right now." A glasses-wearing man stepped out from a shadowy corner, the telltale glow of a cigarette near his mouth.

"Hi, Uncle Giran!" Ochaco drew a meat bun from the package and handed it to him with great cheer. "Here, take this! It will aid you on your journey."

"Heh. What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Nevertheless, he accepted the offering and took a big bite. "Thanks, kid."

"So who's on the phone? Is it-"

"Hey wait, you can't-" Giran choked, going forward to stop her. Too late. She rounded the corner and edged past the medical equipment, ending up behind the villainous mastermind who was currently in a videocall with her childhood friend.

"Ah, it's Shiggy! What's up, mister handyman-" She waved to the screen, not knowing that he couldn't see her. He certainly did hear her though, judging from his loud, painful groan of annoyance. Shigaraki absolutely hated it when she called him by that stupid pet name, even if she was like a little sister to him. In the end, he couldn't bear to be angry at her no matter how much she annoyed him.

"Ochaco, please. I'm trying to hold an important briefing with Shigaraki here." All For One faced the lit computer screen, surrounded by IV drips and various devices of unknown purpose.

"Oops, sorry!" She apologized bashfully, before bouncing right back and peering over the man's shoulder. "What's it about?"

"An offensive against U.A. We may finally have the chance to destroy All Might now that he's weakened." Shigaraki drawled, fingers flexing.

At the mention of the symbol of peace, all the cheer seemed to drain from her face. Ochaco's eyes seemed to gleamed with hatred, a snarl beginning to form on her features.

"Sensei, I want in." Her tone was low and dangerous as she gripped his shoulder tightly. Giran raised an eyebrow while the mastermind sighed, gently prying her off.

"I will have to refuse your request. Patience, young one." He held up a finger to stop her before she could interrupt. "There's also a high possibility that this mission will end in a failure."

"But-"

"Shigaraki is to lead this operation. Remember what I trained the both of you in." He coughed, the tube in his throat rattling slightly with every breath. She remembered, all right. Shigaraki was trained to be the 'head' while she fought on the front-lines as a 'hand'. She had more combat training while he had more leadership training. Both apprentices' roles were supposed to complement each other, shoring up each other in areas where they were inadequate. However, it was still undecided who would ultimately be the mastermind's successor... both students displayed extraordinary talent in villainy.

"Why am I not participating, then?" Ochaco asked, confused. "Surely I would be able to help-"

"I would not want to keep all my eggs in one basket, child. You will take part in a future operation." An image of Nomu popped up, his gruesome visage front and center on the screen for a moment before switching back to Shigaraki. "For this mission Nomu will be the key to success. Losing him means the mission is a failure. The same can be said if pro heroes arrive in time to contain him."

"That won't happen, Sensei." Shigaraki grunted, looking rather displeased by what he was hearing.

"In the event that it _does_ happen, you and Kurogiri are to abandon the mission and return to base immediately. No sense in wasting valuable time and effort."

"What about the roles of the other villains that will be accompanying me?"

" _Other_ villains?!" Ochaco exclaimed, looking outraged that she wasn't invited to the party. "Hey!"

"We'll use that man with the electrical jammer quirk to punch a hole in their defenses, stop their communications and intruder sensors. There shouldn't be too many people there at that particular time if the reports are accurate; a class of twenty kids, plus the rescue hero Thirteen and All Might. As per your decision earlier, Kurogiri will split the kids up by warping them to different areas of the facility. I trust you already organized the attackers into various battle groups?"

"Yeah, groups of ten. Two ranged squads, three brute squads, an underwater squad, and a defense squad to protect our jammer." Shigaraki paused to scratch at his neck, then seemed to remember something. "And Nomu. That makes seventy-two in total, not counting myself and Kurogiri."

"Wha- How come so many people get to go while I can't? How come Shiggy gets to have all the fun?" The girl unintentionally rhymed, huffing and looking a little upset.

"They are expendable. Cannon fodder, if you will." All For One raised a hand and gently rubbed her head, trying to calm her down. "Only Shigaraki and Kurogiri are irreplaceable. Nomu is... subject to retrieval if possible. He's a valuable asset, after all."

"Hmph. Well, good luck on your mission then. It's not like I wanted to come along or anything!" She turned away, pouting like a spoiled child. Her mentor could only sigh while Giran continued to munch on his meatbun in the corner. Some things never changed, it seemed.

"Get it done, my apprentice. Report back to me as soon as possible."

"Understood," The villain rasped from the other side of the screen, nodding. "Shigaraki out."

The screen turned black with a loud beep and soon every eye in the room locked onto Ochaco. All For One was a special case since he didn't have any eyes.

...

...

...

"That was most inappropriate behavior, little one."

"Have to agree with that, kid. Kinda rude to just barge in, don'tcha think?"

"What?" Ochaco grumbled, annoyed. "I just wanted to be there to take down All Might. I wanted to join the raid party too."

"You still have much to learn… not everything is a race for glory, Uraraka Ochaco. Good things come to those who wait- you will have your chance for revenge."

The girl looked contemplative, then turned away with a sulk on her face. All For One turned to Giran for advice, to which he replied with a roll of his eyes and a shrug. _Teenage girls_ , his expression seemed to say. _Who knows what the hell they're thinking_.

"Fine. But only because you're always right." She finally chuffed, reaching into the bag for more pastries. Her mood seemed to change like the weather, but always took a turn for the worse whenever All Might was mentioned. Strangely, she always seemed to bounce back easily enough. "Here, Sensei. Have a meatbun."

"No thank you, child. I-"

"Nonsense! Everyone loves meat buns!" Ochaco waved the pastry under where his nose should be, prompting only a silent response as the mastermind's mouth narrowed to a dangerously thin line. "The only people who don't like it, have never tried it!"

"Err... Ochaco hon, you really shouldn't..." Giran tried, only for the girl to ignore him completely.

"A man who never eats meat bun is never a whole man!" She quoted, still trying to shove the treat into his mouth. "Come on, Senseiiii~! Try it~!"

Reluctantly, the disfigured villain took a small bite, much to the girl's delight. Nobody ever refused her when she made those puppy-dog eyes at them.

"That wasn't too hard now was it? It's super delicious! This little batch cost quite alot, mind you."

"Where did you even get the cash to buy those, anyway?" Giran looked perplexed. "I thought you haven't received your monthly allowance yet, and neither of us has given you any money."

"Oh, I sort of stole a wallet off a Hero team I beat up earlier." she answered nonchalantly, holding up a gaudy yellow wallet. "Look, it even has some shopping coupons in it!"

 **[x]**

Izuku sighed, cradling his recovering finger. What a day. He was barely able to control and divert One For All to just his fingertip during the physical test to throw that baseball- any more and his entire hand would have been affected instead. He'd have to learn how to manage All Might's tremendous power- or else he'd just end up breaking every bone in his body when he fought. Aizawa-sensei was right- he had to control it, lest he end up useless after saving just one person.

"Midoriya!" Iida called out from behind, catching up to him. "Is your finger healed?"

"Yep. Courtesy of Recovery Girl." The boy nodded with a nervous smile. Iida seemed like a scary person but was actually just really straightforward.

"You two~ going to the train station? Wait up~!"

The blonde jogged up to them, eying his bandaged finger curiously. For a moment he thought he saw her lick her lips with a hungry expression, but when he blinked again she was back to her normal excitable self. How... odd.

"Ah, it's the Fanged girl."

 _Fanged!_ Izuku gulped. Adorable she may be, but those dangerous-looking incisors made him slightly nervous as well. Little did he know that they'd soon get over it as they got to know her better.

"I'm Toga Himiko! Um, Tenya Iida and Midoriya, um… Deku! Right!" Another wide grin, unknowingly showing off those sharp, pearly-white teeth. Her smile was so bright he started to think he needed a pair of sunglasses. "Nice to meet you~!"

"Deku?!"

"Hmmm? During the physical test, the Bakugo guy said 'Damn you Deku!'", right?" Toga unsuccessfully tried to imitate the hotheaded boy's voice, only resulting in her making a cute growl like a puppy.

"Um... my real name is Izuku, 'Deku' is just what Kacchan uses to make fun of me..." he mumbled, looking rather embarrassed. Considering the situation, he had every right to be.

"A derogatory pet name then?" Iida hummed in thought, a hand on his chin.

"Uwaaah, sorry!" Toga apologized sheepishly. "But 'Deku', well, it just screams 'Do your best!' I kinda like it, the way it sounds."

"Deku's fine!"

"Midoriya!"

 **[x]**

 **[After the failed villain attack at USJ comes the sports festival.]**

The atmosphere in the classroom was charged with excitement, everyone was busy speculating what would happen during the grand event.

"Everyone's so excited..." Izuku observed a group chattering away loudly, already discussing what sort of events there would be and how they were going to make themselves stand out.

"And you aren't?" Iida asked incredulously, tensing his body and swaying from side to side. "This is our big chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes. Of course we're in high spirits!"

"You've got a unique way of showing it, Iida. It's weird." Tsuyu piped up from nearby, watching them with Ashido by her side.

"Midoriya, don't you feel the same?" Iida continued, asking for his opinion with gesturing hands..

"Yeah, I get that, but-" Izuku started, replying to the taller boy.

"Deku... Iida..." Toga's usually cheerful voice was now low and rumbling, as if storing up power.

"Let's do our best at this sports festival!" She growled triumphantly, a hotblooded expression on her usually excited features. Her eyes glinted with enthusiasm, promising victory to those that followed her, and destruction to those that opposed. "Hoorah!"

"What happened to your face, Toga?!"

"Hmm? You're not looking very Toga, Toga. You're usually so carefree about stuff." Ashido blinked in surprise. The two girls had become fast friends considering their similar happy-go-lucky personalities.

"Maybe it's that time of the-" Mineta began, only to receive a light smack on the face by Tsuyu's weaponized tongue.

"Everyone, I'm gonna do my best!" Toga announced, fist raised high in the air. "YEAAAAAHH!"

"Errr... yeah."

"What's wrong? Your personality is all over the place."

' _Now that I think about it, I've never asked her..._ ' Izuku thought to himself wordlessly.

 **[x]**

At the cafeteria before lunch, Izuku finally managed to work up the courage to ask her about her motives. **  
**

"Toga," He began, catching her attention while they walked together as a trio.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a pro hero?"

"Huh? Um... because..." The blonde looked embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "It's a long story, you guys sure you want to hear it?"

"If it's about you, I'd be glad to!" Izuku replied simply, unaware of what he'd just implied. The girl's cheeks turned slightly redder than their usual tinge, not that anyone actually noticed.

"O-okay. Here goes." She took a deep breath to compose herself, then exhaled. "I want to show people that your Quirk doesn't define who you are as a person."

"Eh?" Both boys blinked in confusion, staring at her blankly.

"My dad had a rather... villainous Quirk. His Quirk allowed him to consume the blood of others to grow stronger. The more blood he consumed, the stronger he got. A little bit like a vampire."

Noticing their stunned and shocked reactions, Toga giggled and waved them off before they could speak. Both of them were already in mid-apology when she put a finger to her lips.

"No need for apologies, I have gotten much worse looks when I tell people about it." She beamed, presenting a toothy grin. "Anyways, when he was young my dad had dreamed of being a hero, but with a Quirk like that people only seemed to fear him as a villain, even if he wasn't actually one. He didn't get to become a hero... but he did become a great doctor and get to save thousands of lives after all. Turns out his Quirk also allows him to diagnose medical conditions in an instant with just a tiny sample of blood!"

"That's amazing, Toga!"

"I agree, most impressive."

"Moving on~" the girl continued. "When I was younger, people were really scared of me when the found out what my Quirk was. It was the same for my father."

"Toga, you're a perfectly normal girl." Izuku began. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"That's when I decided!" Toga declared proudly, unashamed. "I wanted to show the world that even people with so-called villainous quirks can become heroes. I wanted to be a Hero like Gang Orca, or Centipeder! Scary, but also awesome!"

"Err, we don't think you're very scary." Iida commented. "Also those Heroes are mutant-types. You look completely normal by comparison."

"Uwaaah, sorry it's such an selfish reason." She blurted, finally calming down and smiling awkwardly. "You two have such admirable motivations, it's embarrassing for me..."

"No, I don't think it's selfish at all!" Izuku remarked, hands moving up and down excitedly. "I think it's wonderful that you want to inspire others to be heroes no matter what their Quirks might be!"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to improve upon how society views certain quirks and people. I say that it's an admirable goal to be proud of!" Iida nodded in understanding.

"Ehehehe, thanks guys. Sorry if I got a little overexcited, this isn't really something I usually tell other people... y'know, I actually wanted to work at the hospital with my parents. But..."

 **[x]**

A young Toga faced her labcoat-wearing mother and father, determination etched on her four-year old face.

"Hmmm? You want to work for us?" Her father rumbled, confusion apparent on his features.

"Yeah! When I get big, I wanna help out you and mommy!" she shuffled forward clumsily with tiny legs, coming to a stop before the pair. A childish but confident grin was presented to them.

The muscular man smiled, getting on one knee to ruffle her hair affectionately. Behind him her mother smiled as well, her white hair flowing gracefully like silk.

"I appreciate the thought, Himiko." He continued to pat her head while his wife giggled, a demure hand coming up to her mouth. Her mother's eyes, irises edged in black as part of her Quirk, gazed at her lovingly. "But as your dad, I'd be even happier if you could achieve your dream of being a hero. When that happens, let's all go on a vacation to Hawaii!"

The child looked to her mother for an opinion, who praised her with a warm, kind expression. "My sweet, precious child _..._ You are who you choose to be."

"Daddy... Mommy!" The little girl rushed into her father's chest with a delighted squeak, her mother joining them shortly in a big family hug. They might be a little different from other families, but their love for each other was stronger than ever. The girl snuggled warmly in her parents' loving embrace, safe and secure.

 **[x]**

Toga gripped the hem of her skirt tightly, remembering the love of her parents.

"I'll definitely become a Hero, and clear the stigma associated with these so-called villainous Quirks. I'll make them understand that people aren't defined by their Quirks, but by their actions."

She stared right at the two boys, confident and determined in her goal.

 _She's not just aspiring to be a hero... she wants to change society for the better._ Izuku thought, marveling at her dedication to her cause.

The silence between them was broken by Iida, who started clapping loudly out of the blue.

"Bravo, Toga! Bravo!"

"Eh? Um, thanks-" The blonde looked even more bashful now, inadvertently playing with her fingers since she couldn't bring out her butterfly knife while in school.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Loud booming laughter drew their attention as all three spun around to face the source of the magnificent sound. There's only one person who laughs in that trademark, mighty way.

All Might rounded the corner, dressed in an immaculate black business suit while looking glorious.

"Young Midoriya is here!"

"All Might? What's the matter?" Izuku exclaimed. His two companions could only look on with amazed expressions at the living legend.

"Lunch! Wanna eat together?" The number one hero asked, holding up a lunchbox that looked absolutely tiny in comparison to his massive hand.

"Pfffft! He's like a maiden!" Toga giggled uncontrollably, the juxtaposition almost too much for her.

"How about it?" The hero prompted, to which both Iida and Toga sent a nod towards Izuku.

"Um- Yeah!" He nodded right back, acknowledging them. "I'd love to."

The two of them watched him go off before making their way into the cafeteria, chatting about what had just happened.

"I wonder what he wanted with Deku." Toga puzzled, waiting for the line to move as they queued for lunch.

"I heard when All Might was attacked by villains at the USJ incident, he rushed out alone to help. Perhaps it's about that?" Iida wondered, using his hands for emphasis.

"Oh yeah!"

"Remember what Asui said on the bus?"

' _Your Quirk is like All Might's._ '

"The boundless power they both had are similar, too. Maybe All Might has taken a liking to him. He's amazing." During his explanation, Toga kept nodding her head in understanding. They didn't notice a certain classmate was paying close attention to their conversation, his icy blue eyes narrowed in thought.

 _'All Might... and Midoriya Izuku...'_

* * *

 **Mini-Omake: How did Toga and Deku beat Iida and Bakugo in the hero vs villain combat simulation?**

Toga faced down her opponent, the faux nuclear weapon guarded by Iida. She couldn't beat him in speed... and any grapples she tried just resulted in him zooming around and throwing her off. He was literally too fast to pin down. All she needed was a window of opportunity. One that Deku would provide. She felt bad for him to suggest this sort of plan but he had insisted, assuring her that he would be fine despite his self-harming Quirk.

Just as she finished her thoughts, she heard her partner's voice emitting from the radio transceiver in her ear, giving her the signal to move. The ground exploded from beneath and she darted forward, using the flying rubble as cover. Iida shielded his face with his arms, alarmed by the sudden explosion- Now that she was out of his line of sight, she ducked and weaved through the debris. She stopped thinking, stopped feeling, becoming one with her surroundings. A technique her mother had taught her that she was still in the midst of perfecting. It wasn't as flawless as what she'd been taught, but it would have to do for now.

Iida noticed she was missing, looking around frantically for her- she was just out of the cone of his vision... he would notice her in around a second. No time to lose, she quickened her footsteps and jumped, then used him as a stepping stone as she bounced off his shoulder. She landed on the fake nuke, hugging the warhead with victorious glee.

"Safeeee~!"

"The Weapon!" Iida screeched, horrified. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

* * *

 **Mini-Omake: Toga at the USJ villain attack**

"Thirteen!" she cried in shock as the teacher fell, downed by his own power. Dammit, they had just lost their only pro hero. They had to get Iida out of here so they could warn the other teachers!

The black mist ignored the incapacitated hero, snaking towards Iida like a shadowy serpent. He was nearly upon him when Shoji, the tall boy with multiple arms, slammed into his smoky form to cover the speedster. Toga rushed in, seeing the mist slither out of his grip easily through the gaps. There must be some way she could-

 _The metal plates on his neck. Of course._

The girl jumped, wrenching the Villain's misty form to the ground by grabbing at those metal plates. If he was wearing those, he had to have a tangible body in there somewhere. A hidden blade slid out from under her sleeve, ending in her bringing the gleaming edge up to where she estimated his neck would be. The blonde always kept at least one emergency blade on her person, rules be damned. She was now more careful not to let any teachers find out after Aizawa-sensei found and confiscated around three of her weapons.

"Don't move smoky... or I'll bleed you, real quiet." She hissed threateningly, attempting to scare him a little. She didn't actually intend to inflict some lasting damage, maybe just a small cut so she could take a blood sample and be able to present his features to the police. "Got that?"

"My, my. How villainous." The darkness chuckled, and his head of smoke wrapped around her weapon, she could feel the mist closing around the blade and snapping it in twain. _His head could form a warp portal too?!_ She flipped away from him, not wanting the same to happen to her hand. But thanks to the precious few seconds her little tussle with the villain had cost, Iida had successfully made it past the doors and was now headed to call for reinforcements.

"Tch... one got away..." The villain seemed to fold in on himself, disappearing into nothingness as he warped himself away. Toga and the others made their way to Thirteen, checking to see if he was alright. Ragged breathing wheezed from the damaged suit, but the hero within was alive to fight another day. Now they just had to sit tight and hope that the other teachers arrive soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I had fun writing this.  
**

 **Author notes:**

 **I'm sorry I had to turn the USJ incident into an omake... Ochaco (Toga in this fic) didn't really play a huge part in that incident. After all, this is an Ochaco-centric fic, with snippets/interludes of Toga included sometimes. I'm sure somebody else has already written a better fic with Toga as a U.A student.  
**

* * *

 **I had to nerf Toga a bit, since she isn't the experienced villain in this story (that's Ochaco). Toga gets nauseous when she changes form so quickly; she has to take her time to shapeshift, unlike in the manga where she can do it instantly and without consequence.**

 **Conversely, Ochaco gets a power and physical upgrade due to her years of training under AFO's guidance. She also knows martial arts and is excellent in zero-g combat. No longer gets nauseous when using her Quirk on herself, plus an increased weight limit.**

 **Edit: Updated cover image.  
**

* * *

 **I'm still learning to write better...  
**

 **All reviews, including guest and anonymous reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **Stayed tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
